


Making Finn Jealous

by bellamyswan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, and this is the first time ever posting anything for people to read, but i really wanted to write it, idk how good this is, so enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyswan/pseuds/bellamyswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hates seeing Finn around camp because he’s always with Raven or trying to explain everything to her. Clarke decides to secretly enlist the help of Bellamy to make Finn jealous and realize what he lost. At first, she doesn’t let Bellamy realize what’s going on, but once he’s in the loop, they go all out to make Finn jealous. Maybe they even delude themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Finn Jealous

Finn was everywhere.

She saw him when they ate by the fire. She passed him several times a day while they were doing their respective jobs. There were even a few occasions when they were in the same hunting party and had to spend the whole day together. Basically, Finn was all around the camp. But Raven also never seemed to be too far behind.

Clarke didn’t hate Raven. In fact, she seemed to really get along with her. Clarke valued the skills that Raven brought to the camp, admitting that having her here was useful since they were still trying to contact the Ark. The problem was that Finn had not told Clarke about his girlfriend. What’s worse is that he hasn’t even told his girlfriend about her. Talk about being the other woman.

Clarke was understandably hurt by this. Whenever she saw them together, they were holding hands or whispering or laughing and it reminded her of everything that might have been but never will be. The only thing worse than seeing the two of them together was when Finn was by himself and tried to explain everything to her. Clarke definitely did not need to hear how sorry he was after the first time, let alone ten more times. It was just getting old, and not helping her move on.

It was one day by the fire when she and Bellamy were talking strategy for the hunting trip the next day and she noticed Finn’s face. He seemed… jealous maybe? But Clarke didn’t think it possible, since he was the one who had had the secret girlfriend. However, Clarke noticed this look on his face a number of times throughout the next few days; though it never lasted longer than a few times, it somehow was always when she was talking to Bellamy. This was when Clarke got an idea.

She found herself around Bellamy more, especially when Finn was near. She found excuses to sit next to him by the fire. She made up reasons to go into his tent for a conversation whenever she saw Finn coming with his “I’m so sorry” speech face on. She even found one occasion to stroke his face in sight of Finn (totally due to the dried blood on Bellamy’s face by Finn didn’t need to know that).

After about a week of this little charade, Bellamy walked up to Clarke and dragged her away from talking to Miller and into his tent (coincidentally in front of Finn). He stared at her with an incredulous look on his face before finally sighing. “What the hell Princess?” When Clarke didn’t answer, he shook his head and sat on his bed, still staring at her. “Why won’t you leave me alone? What reason could you possibly have to keep continuously bringing up the structure of the wall or the pairing for hunting trips? What does a guy have to do to get a little peace around here?”

Clarke got a small smile on her face and chuckled a little to herself. As much as she really didn’t want to have this conversation with Bellamy, it appeared that she was trapped. He just kept staring at her expectantly and there seemed to be no way out. She sighed before talking.

“Well… You know Finn and Raven have been hanging out a lot recently and anytime he’s not with her, he’s trying to convince me that he’s really really sorry for what happened between us. And uh I noticed one day that he got this look of jealousy whenever we were talking so I just started finding reasons to be around you whenever Finn was nearby so that he would feel a little bit of how I feel right now.”

Bellamy’s face was unreadable and Clarke was about to apologize for everything and leave the tent embarrassed when he burst out laughing. “You mean to tell me that this has been about making Spacewalker jealous? You should have told me sooner! We could have really stepped it up a notch!”

Clarke smiled. Bellamy seemed to take that a lot better than she imagined. She imagined there would be yelling and a few accusations about stalking or personal space or whatever. But this was by far the best reaction she ever thought possible. She was about to say something when he continued. “You know, if it’s working out for you, we could just keep it going. I mean we could even bring it up to the next level. You know, really shove it in his face and make Spacewalker regret treating you like shit.”

His eyes were filled with a mischievous spark that Clarke hadn’t seen in a while; leadership had really taken its toll and he seemed to really be excited about this. Who was Clarke to deny him this simple pleasure right? And so, telling herself that it was more for Bellamy’s sake than her own and definitely ignoring the butterflies that formed in her stomach about spending so much time with Bellamy, she agreed and they began planning.

20 minutes later, Clarke walked out of Bellamy’s tent with her hair slightly messier and a triumphant smile on her face. They’d spent the better half of that time laughing at all of the ways that they were going to make Finn jealous without drawing too much attention to themselves, starting with the simple fact of Clarke’s hair being slightly more crazy than before.

And that’s how the next week went. Anytime Finn was nearby, Clarke and Bellamy would whisper to each other and start laughing, usually because they were mocking themselves for looking so ridiculous but Finn didn’t need to know that. Clarke began sitting with him during watch to keep him company and Bellamy began making more frequent trips to the med bay, usually just to check that they had enough supplies and all that. When they weren’t next to each other, they would stare at each other from afar and smile, obviously because they were such great actors and were really fooling Finn into thinking they loved each other.

There was even one occasion where they announced that they would be going hunting but returned several hours later empty handed, claiming to have had bad luck. When Finn was nearby, Bellamy whispered how much fun he’d had down in the bunker with Clarke. The look on Finn’s face for that reveal was worth everything. In truth, they had been down in the bunker, but had really spent the time talking about things and taking a few hours to themselves. Finn could draw whatever conclusions he wanted, but Clarke definitely didn’t love Bellamy; they were just really good at pulling this whole thing off.

After a week had gone by, Octavia pulled Bellamy aside to ask him what was going on between him and Clarke. He almost told her the truth, but Finn could be listening. Instead, he just denied everything and walked away, smiling because he was really fooling Spacewalker into thinking he actually loved Clarke (which he didn’t… the butterflies in his stomach weren’t real).

Around the same time, Jaspar pulled Clarke aside and wondered the same thing as Octavia. Clarke just laughed and said of course not before walking away, because what if Jaspar told Finn? Clearly that’s why they were still doing this, so she couldn’t risk the plan being leaked.

Clarke decided that in order to really make Finn feel how she felt (past tense?), she had to do something less than subtle to really drive it home. Bellamy agreed and together they worked out a plan to take place at dinner that night.

Sitting around the campfire that night were Octavia, Raven, Finn, Jaspar and Monty. Clarke and Bellamy came and sat down for a second before excusing themselves to the dropship to discuss “important hunting strategies.” After they left, Finn turned to Octavia and exclaimed “What the hell is going on between those two? They haven’t been farther than 10 feet from each other for over a week!”

“Your guess is as good as mine!” countered Octavia. Apparently no one knew the details but everyone suspected the same thing. When Clarke and Bellamy returned, Bellamy said that he was going to go sit on watch and turned to Clarke with a smirk and a gleam in his eye. Clarke laughed before standing on her toes to kiss him goodbye. The plan was to only kiss each other for a second to get the point across, but as soon as their lips met, the two were consumed with an energy that just kept them kissing (to really drive the point home…?)

When they finally pulled apart, Bellamy stood dazed for a second before smirking and waving goodbye to the others. Clarke stood watching his retreating figure before turning around to see 5 pairs of eyes trained on her. She smiled a shy smile before excusing herself to her tent, claiming that she wasn’t very hungry anymore. In their separate places, both Clarke and Bellamy spent the next few hours thinking about the kiss.

When Bellamy finished up on his watch, he came and visited Clarke in her tent. She was already sleeping, but she just looked so peaceful that Bellamy went and sat next to her in her bed. As he watched her even breaths, he realized how much fun he had had with Clarke the past few weeks. He realized how much he had enjoyed that kiss. He even realized that he may very well have fallen in love with Clarke Griffin completely by accident.

After a few minutes, Clarke sighed heavily and groggily opened her eyes, not seeming surprised by his presence next to her bed. As she looked at him, she smiled and readjusted her head so that it was leaning on Bellamy. “We sure showed him, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, Princess. We sure did.”


End file.
